Twin Obsidian
by lilmissmindy
Summary: The Uchiha clan was always a clan of prodigious young ninja. One of the many was Emiko, the younger sister of Sasuke and Itachi. She exceeded far beyond her expectations, and reveled in the praise of her clan. But when her clan is massacred and only she and her brothers remain, what will Emiko have to do to restore the honor of her clan?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay okay, don't kill me. This is my second story and I'm not finished with the other one yet. My best friend and I came up with the idea of a story collab, and I think it's going to be awesome. My first chapters are always shorter than usual, don't worry chapter two will be out quickly! Enjoy!

~lilmissmindy

Two young girls swung on the swings in the park at the center of Konoha. One with dark skin, and the other with pale skin.

"Hey Emiko? Isn't that Naruto?" Emiko, the pale one, looks over to a boy who was leaning on a tree alone.

"Yeah, so what?" She responded. The dark girl shrugged.

"I was just asking.. I've heard a lot about him in the village since I moved here, the Hokage says we're a lot alike."

"I don't know, I can't talk to him." The other girl looked at her in confusion.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know.. My clan won't let me.." The other girl shrugs and looks at back at Naruto. Emiko starts to swing higher on the swing she was on; she'd seen Naruto around the village, and she hated how upset he looked, and she wished she could change it. But she couldn't risk getting in trouble with her father.

"Hey Miko-chan, isn't that Kiba?" The black-haired girl looks back at Naruto and the new group of boys that walked over to him. She rolls her eyes as she sees her best friend run his mouth.

"Yeah, it is." She continues to swing on the swing, not really paying attention.

"Miko look!" The little girl looks again at the group. Kiba had Naruto pushed against a tree and was yelling in his face.

"Um.. I don't think we should mess with that.." Emiko looked away as she began to slow down, her friend was already at a complete stop.

"B-But it's wrong! I should say something.."

"Shiori-chan, it's none of our business." The girl now dubbed as Shiori jumped off the swing and started walking to the group of boys. "Shiori wait!" Emiko slows the swing to a complete stop and watches as her best friends confront each other.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" She overhears Shiori ask. Emiko bites her lip as she sees Kiba's harsh glare.

"What are you doing Shiori? You don't even belong in this village." He pushes more on Naruto's throat, making him gag. The other boys laugh.

"Kiba stop! You're hurting him!" He let go and Naruto fell to the ground.

"It's none of your business." Kiba slowly started walking to Shiori, causing Emiko to stand up and gradually walk over there as the argument went on. He pushed Shiori to the grass. "You're starting to piss me off just as much as Naruto."

"Kiba. Stop it." Emiko stands in front of Shiori, an upset look in her eyes, but she was stern, her arms crossed over her chest. Kiba rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Miko-chan.. I didn't see you there."

"Stop it, please.." She looks down, her bangs falling in front of her face, hiding her tearing eyes. At the sound of her broken voice Kiba flinches.

"M-Miko-chan..? Are you crying?" Emiko glares up at Kiba through glazy eyes.

"Why are you so rude to people?" She steps a step closer to him. "Why can't everyone just be friends? Why do you have to be so mean..? What if that was me..?" She looks down again. "What if someone was treating me like that?"

"You know if someone hurt you I'd kill them Emiko.." He hugs her and her head falls on his chest.

"Why can't you be as nice to others?" Her arms were limp at her sides, she didn't even react to the hug. He leans his cheek on her forehead.

"I'm sorry Emiko.. I won't do it anymore I promise.."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." He wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Now apologize to them both. All of you." She pulls out of the hug and crosses her arms again.

"I'm sorry Naruto, Shiori." Naruto glares at Kiba and Shiori walks over to him. "Do you wanna come over for dinner?" He directs this at Emiko. She shakes her head and gives him a big smile.

"No, Aniki just came home from a mission, so we're all having dinner."

"Alright, then I'll ask my mom if I can come over tomorrow, maybe." She giggles.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then." They hug each other and Kiba runs to his house. She looks at Shiori and Naruto talking. "I'll see you, okay guys?" Shiori nods.

"Bye Emiko." Emiko walks away from the group of kids to the direction of the Uchiha compound. She frowns at the fact that she was walking alone, and thinks that she should've asked Kiba to walk her.

"Emiko." She looks up.

"Itachi-nii!" She runs up to give him a hug. "How was your mission?" He gives her a small smile as she climbs on his back.

"It was successful, as usual." She leans her head on his shoulder.

"You're really strong Aniki.. I wish you were home more so you could train me and Sasuke.. But that's okay." He chuckles.

"I try my best to be home quickly Imoto, but you know it doesn't always work very well.. Shisui told be that you've been seeing him to train, is that true?"

"Mhmm!"

"Why is that?"

"Well, I need someone to train me.. You and Shisui-nii-san are both strong. So if you can't, I thought he could."

"That was smart of you Imoto." She giggles.

"Thanks." Itachi turns into the compound and she closes her eyes. "I'm going to be as strong as you one day Aniki. Just watch."

"Yeah yeah. Keep training." He sets her down and she takes off her shoes before entering the house.

"We're home!" Mikoto looks up from the stove.

"Welcome home. Go clean up." Emiko nods and runs to her room, picking out an outfit for dinner and going into her bathroom, to take a quick shower. She brushes her silky black hair before slipping on her clothes and walking to the dining room, kneeling on her cushion next to Sasuke.

"Hey Nii-san. What'd you do today?"

"While you were at the park, Aniki trained me." Emiko looks down.

"Hontoni..?" She looks up at Itachi as he seats himself. "You trained him today?" He glares at Sasuke.

"I told you not to tell her." Emiko gives him a small smile, hiding her disappointment.

"That's okay. I can train on my own." Mikoto places their plates in front of them.

"Wait for your father." Emiko nods at her and her father sits at the head of the table, Itachi at his right.

"Itadakimasu.." Emiko takes the chopsticks in her hand as she begins to eat her rice.

"Emiko."

"Hai, Otosan?"

"Shisui speaks highly of you." A light blush graces Emiko's cheeks as she takes another bite. "He says that your aim is precise and you have the beginnings of chakra control mastered."

"I try my best. I want to be as strong as Aniki. I'll beat him one day, I know it." Emiko looks at Itachi with determination in her eyes. Her mom laughs.

"Well you can't get strong on an empty stomach." Emiko took this as her cue to stay quiet and continue eating.

"So how was your mission?" Emiko drowns out the conversation as she thinks of earlier this year.

*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*

"Emiko doesn't have the potential to be a ninja. She's much too soft." Emiko overhears her father's meeting with the Uchiha Police force.

"My daughter will be strong, just like her brother."

"Are you confident in that Fugaku?"

"Well.."

"My sister will be an asset to the clan." She hears Itachi speak up. "I will make sure of it. She has great potential and she will rise in ranks quickly." Emiko sighs in relief.

"Actually. I think she's walking by outside now." She gasps and makes herself presentable.

"Come in Emiko." The young Uchiha walks into the meeting room, bowing.

"Otosan. Aniki. Ojisan." She refers to all of her uncles at the last part.

"Emiko, we were just talking about you."

"What about me?" She feigns innocence.

"We decided that-" Shisui's father starts.

"We wanted to ask you if you want to be a ninja." Her father tells her. She bows slightly.

"It would be my honor to represent the clan as a Konoha ninja. I will not disappoint."

"Are you sure you'll make a good ninja Emiko? Wouldn't it benifit you to be a housewife?" She looks up, giving him a signature Uchiha glare, before dimming it down to a determined look.

"It will benefit the whole clan if I were to become a ninja." She sees Itachi smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"Good answer Emiko-chan." Shisui pipes in. She smiles.

"Arigato, Shisui-nii."

"You are dismissed." She nods, walking out and sliding the door behind her.

"She's very well spoken. If it weren't for Itachi and Sasuke then she'd be a good head of the clan." One of the men tells her father; she hears Shisui chuckle.

"Maybe one day she will lead the police force. Or become Hokage." Emiko rolls her eyes out the outrageous suggestions and walks to her room.

'Becoming Hokage is a lot of work. I think I'll just enter the ANBU.'

"Imouto?" Emilio's eyes snap to Sasuke's.

"Hai?"

"I didn't know you went to train with Shisui-nii."

"I didn't think it was important.. I don't spend all my time with Kiba you know."

"Yeah. Kiba wishes." He cracks his knuckles.

"What do you mean?" Emiko blushes lightly and eats more to preoccupy herself.

"Kiba and Emiko sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love-" Emiko shoves rice in her older brother's mouth.

"Shh!" She blushes as she looks to the side to see her parents and Itachi staring at them. "Ano.." Her mom starts laughing.

"How is Kiba-kun, Emiko?"

"He's good! He wanted to know if we could go to the park after the first day of Academy tomorrow?"

"Hmm.. What do you think Fugaku?"

"Be home by dinner. You can invite Kiba if you want to." She smiles.

"Arigato, Otosan."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm here with chapter two! I told you it would be quick. I took longer than advertised to post this story because I had trouble making it its own entity, instead of simply a version of Diamond of Akatsuki. If you haven't read that story, check that one out too! I put my heart into these stories so I really hope you enjoy them!

"Emiko-chan? Are you ready?" Mikoto calls from outside her door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" She looks at herself in the mirror again. Her waist-length black hair was in two pigtails, her long bangs parted to the left. She wore a red high-collared shirt with the Uchiha Crest on the back outlined in black, and black ninja pants. "Today marks my first day on my road to a shinobi." She whispers to herself. She adjusts her black ninja shoes as she opens the door and walks outside. As she walks out her door, Sasuke walks out with a black shirt and black shorts. The Uchiha crest was worn proudly on his back.

"It's your first day guys! Take a picture!" Mikoto smiles at them. Emiko grins, her mother's smile was contagious. Sasuke drapes his arm over her shoulders and she hugs him to the side. They both smile at the camera. "Join them Itachi?" Their older brother steps in front of the camera and Emiko climbs onto his back. He supports her with one arm and places one hand on Sasuke's head. They all smile the same smile and the camera takes their picture.

"Okay. Let's go guys." He adjusts his arms so they are hooked under Emiko's legs. As he starts towards the door he says "We're off." Emiko rests her head on his shoulder as he closes the door behind him.

"You smell good.." Itachi chuckles.

"Thank you" The little girl yawns and closes her eyes.

"I'm tired.."

"You know, being a ninja means waking up early and getting very little sleep, or getting no sleep at all. Are you guys ready for that?" Emiko immediately answers.

"Of course!"

"Emiko-chan!" Emiko's head pops up and she looks behind her to see Kiba walking with his older sister Hana.

"Put me down!" Itachi unceremoniously drops her and she stumbles, Kiba rushing to her side, Hana falling into step next to Itachi.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She grins at him.

"You're starting the academy early, hmm?"

"Yeah, Otosan thought it'd be smart if I go in now."

"You must be pretty smart then." She grins, lacing her hands behind her neck.

"I guess you could say that." There's a bit of movement in Kiba's hood.

"Who's that little guy?" Kiba grins.

"This is Akamaru. He's my ninken." Emiko giggles and pets the small puppy.

"Hey Akamaru." Kiba looks up, seeing the others far ahead of them.

"Hey! We gotta catch up!" He starts running to catch up with them. "Race ya!" She glares at him and starts running. He had a head start.

"You cheater!" Kiba jets in front of her, way ahead. She tries to apply chakra to her feet like Shisui taught her to do, jetting ahead of Kiba. She reaches the others instantly, then slips her hands in her pockets. Kiba finally reaches her.

"H-how'd you do that?" He falls into step next to her, panting.

"I'm not going to be in the academy very long." She answers swiftly. She yawns, stretching her arms above her head.

"Chakra control already, Imouto?" She gives Itachi a curt nod.

"Aniki?"

"Hmm?"

"How long did it take for you to become a jonin?" Itachi looks up in thought.

"About six years from the start of academy." She smirks.

"I'll do it in four." He chuckles.

"You can try."

"Your sister reminds me of you Itachi. Not so much in personality, but in skill." He nods at Hana.

"It's a shame the police force thought she wouldn't be a good ninja. I look at her and wonder what they were thinking." Emiko grins at her older brother's praise. Off to the side, Sasuke looks at his sister in envy.

"Have you been training her yourself?"

"I've been a bit too busy. So she took it upon herself to ask Shisui. He tells me that she learns really quickly." Emiko looks up, seeing the academy not far in front of them.

"That's smart of her."

"That's what I said." They stopped in front of the entrance to the academy. "Have fun guys, make friends, be nice." Emiko grins.

"I already have friends. Talk to Sasu-baka." She stuffs one hand in her pocket, waving as she walks away.

"Miko-chan!" As Emiko walks into the academy, she sees Shiori already there. "Kiba."

"Shiori."

"What class are you guys in?" Emiko asks them.

"I'm in Iruka-sensei's class" Kiba answers.

"Me too." Shiori adds in, shooting a glare at Kiba. Emiko smiles.

"So am I! We're all together!"

"Imouto. I have Iruka-sensei too." Sasuke walks up behind Emiko and the others. She smiles at him and they all walk into the class together. As they walk into the room filled with students around their age, Emiko quickly scans the classroom. High ceilings, ramped rows, a flat stage in front with a podium and a chalkboard, lots of windows. After looking at the class she scans the students for recognizable faces.

'A Hyuga.. Naruto is here.. That one looks like he can be an Akimichi.' Emiko made note of all these things while they walked to the center of the room to a few empty rows. She sat in between Kiba and Sasuke. Behind her sat Shiori and Naruto was next to her. Sasuke gave Kiba a light glare. He never liked Kiba, and Emiko never understood why.

"Okay class, settle down." The sensei walks to the front of the class, in the center of the floor. "I'm going to put you guys into temporarily arranged seating. If you like your seats, you can stay there. It'll be like this for about a month or two, okay?" There are groans of disapproval throughout the room. "In the first row on my right, Shino Abrame, Tatsuki, Haku Shiro. behind them, Kyusuke Kenpachi, Katsu Sosuke, Megumi Takehada."

Emiko zones out as he calls names that she doesn't recognize. The rows on the left were quickly filled, and he started again in the center.

"First row. Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Kyoko Miyazaki. Behind them, Kiba Inuzuka, Emiko Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara." She smiles as she sits next to Kiba. "Behind them, Naruto Uzumaki, Shiori, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeahh!" Naruto punches the air and Shiori giggles.

"Hn." Emiko rolls her eyes.

"Be nice nii-san."

"Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenzin Kishimoto." Again, Emiko stops paying attention, laying her head on the table and closing her eyes.

"Wake me up when he's done."

"Wake me up when he's done." Emiko's eyes pop open as the boy next to her says exactly what she said, except to the Akimichi behind her, while she was speaking to Kiba.

"You're so lazy Emiko-chan." She shrugs.

"Might as well get sleep in academy.." She lightly doses off, still slightly aware of what's going on around her. Kiba sighs and shakes his head. Akamaru climbs out of Kiba's hood and lays next to Emiko's head. "See? Akamaru and Shikamaru-san agree." She speaks sleepily to him.

"Uchiha, Emiko. Nara, Shikamaru. It's the first day of class, show some effort."

"I'm up!" Emiko tells him. "Just let me rest my eyes. It saves energy." He sighs.

"Imouto.."

* * *

"Today, we'll be learning about the fundamentals of chakra."

"Chatora?" Emiko snickers and Shiori corrects Naruto.

"Chakra Naruto, chakra." Emiko sits up straight, pulling out a notebook and starting to draw, imagining what her sharingan would look like. She knew of what he was teaching. Then, she drew Shisui's sharingan, and Itachi's and soon, the page was filled with sharingan eyes of her clan. Akamaru walks over and sits on her paper, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Akamaruu.." Kiba picks up the puppy, placing him back in his hood.

"It's okay Kiba. It's nothing important."

"It's your notes!" She smirks.

"Nope. It's the sharingan of different members in my clan. I already know this stuff."

"Uchiha, Emiko!" Her head snaps up.

"Hai!"

"What is chakra?"

Emiko stands up, and starts her explanation without blinking. "Chakra is the energy that we use every day to do daily things. Ninjas use chakra for jutsu, and as you grow, the amount of chakra you have grows with you. Chakra is stored in all places around your body, and is centered around the stomach area. Meditation can help you to access your chakra, and it makes it easier to access your chakra in the future. Chakra-" The man in the front of the room holds his hand up.

"Thank you, Emiko." Other children in the class look at Emiko with wide eyes, murmurs of surprise sound through the room. She nods, sitting back down in her seat.

"Where did you learn that? He didn't even get that far in his speech." Shiori asks her, causing the young Uchiha to turn around.

"Well I researched in the library so I would get it before trying it out." She turned to a blank page in her notebook and sighed, not knowing what else to write. So she lays her head back on the desk.

"So now, let's try and put this into action." She hears Iruka talking to the class. "We're going to try meditation. So sit on your desks." She pokes the sleeping boy next to her.

"Shikamaru-san. Can you sleep while sitting up? We're meditating." She sits on her desk and the boys sit next to her. Shikamaru leans his cheek in his hand.

"What a drag.."

"Okay class. Now meditation might be difficult, most of you are hyper. Try to relax and let everything go..." Iruka's voice fades away as Emiko takes deep breaths. The sounds of irritation are silenced by the roaring of Emiko's chakra in her ears. She concentrates on the pit in her stomach and it mellows out, calming down to a gentle hum. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, flinching when she sees Iruka standing directly in front of her.

"H-Hi?" He crosses his arms.

"I was only using you as an example. Have you done this before?" She nods.

"Hai."

"Try it again."

"Why reach chakra without performing a jutsu?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You can perform jutsu?" She nods again. "Show the class." She groans, getting off the desk and walking to the front of her class with her hands in her pockets.

"Bushin no jutsu!" In a poof of smoke, two clones were on either side of her. Iruka grins at her.

"Good job Emiko-chan. Does anyone else in the class know how to do any jutsu?" Sasuke stands up and walks next to his sister.

"Henge!" In front of Emiko was a spitting image of herself.

"Hmm.. " She looks him over. "You forgot my birthmark, Nii-san." He groans as she poked his cheekbone. "It belongs right here." Murmurs of amazement sound through the room.

"Sugoi!"

"They're so cool!" Emiko grins and crosses her arms behind her back, dispelling the clones. Sasuke sighs, running his fingers through his hair.

"Go Shikamaru-kun!" Emiko overhears Chouji nudging Shikamaru.

"That requires me getting up Chouji." Emiko giggles. If it weren't for her family's strict expectations, she would be the same way.

"Anyone else?" No one volunteers. Iruka sighs. "Alright, back to your seats."

* * *

"Emiko. Stay after class." Emiko pauses as she packs up her things, the other students file out of the classroom. She hoists the bag over her head and onto her shoulder.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei?" It was only the eighth day of school, Emiko wondered what he would be calling her for.

"You're a very advanced student Emiko." She grins cheekily.

"You think so?" He nods.

"Taijutsu and ninjutsu come naturally to you." She bites her lip.

"I was told that I wouldn't make a good ninja by the grown ups in my family. So I went to train myself. I went to the library first, because that's what Shisui-nii-san said to do. He said it'd take me a while to remember it all, but it took me a little bit."

"You remember it all?" She nods. "Did you read the ninja handbook?" Again, she nods. "What is rule number twenty-seven?"

"A shinobi must never show any weakness." She looks down. "I remember it like a picture." His eyes widen.

"Photographic memory? That's very rare Emiko." She looks up at him in amazement.

"Really? I thought everyone remembered like that." He shakes his head no.

"I'm going to have a talk with your father. Okay?" He places his hand on her head. "Nothing but good things I promise." They walk out to Sasuke and her father and as her father sees them, he crosses his arm in disappointment.

"Uchiha-san, I would like to talk to you about your daughter." He raises an eyebrow.

"Sasuke, Emiko, go play in the park." The children do as their father tells them and he runs a hand down his face.

"What has she done..?" Iruka chuckles.

"It's actually quite the opposite. Emiko excels farther than other students in the class. I advise we test her and put her in a more advanced class."

"Really?"

"Hai. It's only after a week of class but I believe your daughter is in the wrong class."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we wait about a month to see her potential, and either move her up or graduate her. She could teach the class on chakra if I let her." Fugaku nods, crossing his arms. "And also, I don't think it would be wise to tell Sasuke about this." At the clan leader's look he says "I'm not trying to tell you how to run your family. But wouldn't Sasuke get jealous?" Fugaku shrugs.

"It'd push him to get stronger." Iruka sighs.

"Alright. But I just wanted to run it by you that your daughter may graduate very quickly." Fugaku nods.

"Thank you." He walks away and his children obediently follow him.

"What was it about Otosan?" Sasuke asks their father.

"You'll find out at the dinner table." He leaves it at that and they walk in silence.

They walk into the Uchiha compound, which in Emiko's opinion, had grown quieter over the past month. Her father leads them to their house and they immediately take off their shoes, going to clean up. There was a clan gathering today. They discussed achievements of members of the clan, and then there was a large buffet of food so everyone ate and danced in the center of the compound. Emiko always loved it when there was a clan gathering, it reminded her of how much fun the members of her clan could have.

"Emiko-chan." The little girl looks up to her doorway, her mother leaning on the door frame. She smiles up at her.

"Hai, Okasan?"

"You should wear that outfit that I bought you the other day." Emiko walks over to her closet, pulling out a black pair of leggings and a long-sleeved turquoise shirt. Of course it had the Uchiha crest on it and was in the front, lower-right hand corner of the shirt. She takes out a black, sleeveless cardigan from the closet and looks back at her mom.

"This one?" Her mom smiles and nods.

"That one." The little girl puts the outfit on with her usual black shoes.

"Sit down Emiko. I'm going to braid your hair." She obediently sits in her chair as her mother braids the sides of her head to pull her hair out of her face. She used a pin to keep the braids in place. "Alright. I'm done now." The little girl stands and smiles at her mother in the mirror.

"Is Sasuke ready yet?" Her mother nods, grabbing her hand to lead her down the stairs.

"We're going to have fun today Emiko, ne?" The little girl nods happily.

"Mm!" They meet their family down the stairs. The boys of the family were downstairs, Itachi was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Are we all ready?" Their father stands and Emiko blushes lightly.

"Sorry for making you guys wait.." Fugaku smiles at his youngest child.

"Don't worry about it Emiko." They walk out the door and to the building where the meetings were held before the feast. Her father traveled to the front of the gradually filling room while his family sat in the middle. Uchiha members of all types filled in and sat around them.

The talk began. Emiko paid great attention to the concerns of the clan, and most had to do with how the village saw the Uchiha clan since the Kyuubi attack. There were yells of approval as one of the members suggested annexing from the village. Emiko thinks back to books she read about countries who annexed from the original country. Another of her clan members suggested overthrowing the village. Emiko's eyes widen and her hand shoots up as soon as the coup is suggested. Her uncle in the front raises an eyebrow at her father.

"Hai Emiko-chan?" She stands up.

"Uncle. Wouldn't it be better to solve this problem by annexation like Hayao suggested? Overthrowing the village would spill unneeded blood, Misashi-san." She looks at her clan member who suggested the coup. "We don't want to make the villagers see us even more bad. So I think we should have a conference with Hokage-sama to solve the problem or annex from the village." She bows her head lightly.

"Your daughter is very smart Fugaku." Emiko blushes at the praise of her uncle.

"The villagers already see us in a bad way. Who cares whether or not blood is shed?" Mikoto tugs on her daughter's shirt, so she could sit down, scared for her to get in to the arguments of adults.

"And why do they see us in a bad way again, Misashi?" She glares at him, asking him to tell her what she already knew.

"They believe we are heartless killers who brought the Kyuubi to the village." She crosses her arms.

"By spilling blood you're only proving them right." Itachi stands up next to his younger sister.

"I agree with her. Spilling blood is unnecessary." Emiko smiles thankfully and sits down.

"Very smart.." Her uncle whispers to her father. Fugaku looks at her with pride.

"Any more comments Misashi-san?" Itachi looks over at his cousin. He gives Emiko a dirty look and doesn't answer.

"On another note. We have another prodigy in the clan." Fugaku announces. The clan members whisper to themselves.

"Toshiro.."

"Amaya."

"Hideki." The names they mentioned were children of at least six.

"I've been told by her teacher, that if she completes another few months in the academy and proves to be advanced, they will test her and she will either graduate or be moved to a more advanced class."

"She..? It has to be Amaya or Itsumi." Emiko hears one of her family members behind her.

"Emiko, please stand up." The little girl's eyes widen as she stands.

"H-Hontoni?" The little girl smiles as she holds her hands behind her back. The men of the family looked at her in shock. Shisui smiles brightly at her and Itachi rubs her head affectionately.

"I promised she'd make a great ninja, did I not?" Itachi speaks up. Murmurs of surprise surface throughout the room.

"Even sooner than Itachi.."

"Emiko? Really?"

"I'm told she excels in every area, and in the level she's in, there isn't much to teach her." She blushes lightly at the attention on her. "As we all know, a child isn't considered an adult until he or she can perform Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Emiko-chan." Her head pops up.

"Hai, Oto-san?"

"Can you perform this jutsu?"

"Hai, Oto-san." His smirk of pride grows.

"Are there any more announcements?" The clan members are silent, staring at the five year old girl, wondering how she remembered all the hand signs at such a young age. "Let us watch Emiko perform the jutsu, then we feast!" The clan members cheered at the upcoming fun of the night. Crossovers usually happened at a clan gathering, but she was the youngest to cross over, it was Itachi first at six.

The clan members filed out of the meeting area and to the center of the compound. Tables lined the edge and were filled with food, each family offered something to the table. Today, their family offered omusubi with okaka, Sasuke's favorite. Itachi stood next to Emiko, Shisui on the other side of her.

"I'm very proud of you Emiko." Shisui tells her.

"Thank you for teaching me, Shisui-nii." He smiles at her.

"Make father proud, Emiko." The little girl nods, taking a deep breath and exhaling. Uma, Mi, Hitsuji, I, Uma, Tora.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" She takes another breath, and fire. A great ball of fire filled the clearing and graced everyone with it's heat. Children stepped back, afraid to get burned. Then, she stepped back, ending the jutsu, her face flushed from the heat. Applause sounded from around the girl and she smiled, Itachi rubs her head affectionately.

"Congrats Emiko, I'm proud of you." She giggles and Shisui looks at her proudly.

"Thank you Shisui-nii." She gives him a tight hug. "You aren't going to stop training me, are you?" He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Of course not."

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, dancing and food. As midnight drew nearer, Fugaku ordered his oldest son to take his younger siblings home and take them to bed. He did as he was told, and after making sure they were asleep the door clicked behind him as he walked back to the center of the compound. When he heard the door click shut, Sasuke creeped out of his bed and shut his door behind him. He crossed the hallway to his sister's room and knocked on the door. He hears scrambling inside.

"Imouto?" He opens the door to Emiko sitting on her bed and reading a book.

"Hmm?" Her brother looks around, the smokey smell of a burnt out candle wafted through the room. Her pillow had unusual lumps. He quickly snatches up the pillow to reveal scrolls.

"Why do you have these?" He opens one up, a clan fire-based jutsu written on it with dark ink. "So many handsigns.." He mumbles. His sister snatches the scroll from him.

"It's chunin level. Don't try it." She snaps as he tries to make the signs. He pauses and looks down at her, awed.

"You're learning chunin-level jutsu?" She nods, then grabs her scrolls and puts them in a shelf under her bed.

"What did you need Nii-san?" He bites his lip.

"How did you get so strong?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I trained. Duh." He glares at her.

"I trained too."

"Well maybe you just aren't as good as me." She walks over to her bay window, sitting down and overlooking the fun of the adults, as all the children were now home. She hears her brother shift, most likely crossing his arms.

"Iruka sensei just hasn't seen yet." She rolls her eyes.

"Okay Sasuke. I'm tired, go away." Emiko feels his glare as he walks out her room and slams the door. She sighs, looking around her neat room. There was a turquoise Uchiha banner hanging above her bed. えみこ was stitched across the top in dark blue. Emiko. Across from the area she was sitting was the door to her room. And across from her platform bed were two doors. One was her closet, the other a bathroom that connected to the guest bedroom. There were a total of three bathrooms in the house. One connected Itachi's room to Sasuke's, the other was their parents' and the main bathroom. She stands up from her seat in the window, shutting the curtains, the vision of lanterns fading from her mind. She grabs a scroll and starts to skim for future use. The sound of celebration starts to die down, and soon Emiko hears the click of a door at the front of her house. Again, she blows out her candle and lays down, facing her bay window and away from her door. She hears her father open her door and walk up to her bed.

"I know you're awake Emiko." She continues to pretend she's sleeping. He sighs. "I understand that you're trying to learn jutsu but you need sleep too.."

"Aniki says that ninjas get little to no sleep on missions." The little girl turns to look at her father. He chuckles.

"Yes, that's true."

"What do you think they're going to test me on Papa?" The man shrugs as he thinks.

"The clone jutsu maybe. Or transformation jutsu.." She grins.

"I know those already." He chuckles

"Yes, I know." He sighs and looks down at her. "Be careful Emiko. You're talented but you're young." She smiles up at him.

"I'm going to be an even better ninja than Itachi! Just you watch Papa." He smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight Emiko."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I feel like its been a while. I've decided I'm going to alternate chapter updates once I get this story where I want it. My updates will be more frequent, I promise.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

Emiko takes a deep breath, trying to swallow her nervousness before walking into the examination room.

"Uchiha, Emiko?" The girl bows when she reaches the center of the room.

"Hai, sensei." The man nods, looking over the scroll in front of him.

"It says you've only been in this academy for a month."

"Hai, sensei." The young Uchiha rises from her bow.

"Your sensei believes you know too much to be in such a low level class."

"I've studied since I was little sensei." The man smiles gently at her ironic answer.

"Well, depending on your performance on this test, you will either be moved to a higher class or graduated, understood?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Of course, you will have kunoichi tutoring until you reach the age of twelve. Unless those instructors also deem you suitable." The man hands her a packet of paper. "Here is your test. You have an hour to complete it." He sighs, wondering why they were giving such a young student this exam.

"Hai." The girl sits at one of the many empty desks in the room and flips to the first page.

 _1\. How many basic elements are there?_

a. _Five_

b. _Four_

c. _Seven_

d. _Two_

 _2\. How many basic handsigns are there?_

a. _Twelve_

b. _Ten_

c. _Fourteen_

d. _Twenty_

Some of the questions were multiple choice, which surprised the young girl, she had expected the questions to be more challenging. It was when she reached the open ended questions that she started to question herself.

 _43\. When following shinobi rule number 21, how would you have to react when the orders of your commander go against the order of the mission? Explain._

 _._

 _47\. How is shinobi rule number 5 applied to academy students?_

 _._

 _62\. How are Kunoichi better equipped for some missions than shinobi?_

"Time's up." The girl sighs, setting down her pencil. By the end of the hour, she knew that she answered at least twelve of the one hundred questions incorrectly. She left four blank. "This is impressive.."

"Sensei..?"

"I'm surprised you answered that many questions." He sat down. "You're to be tested in ninjutsu by Mizuki-sensei, he's in the next room." Emiko nods, standing from her seat and bowing, seeing his statement as an order to leave. She walks to the next room, seeing Mizuki setting down a bag.

"Alright Emiko-chan. I'll be testing you on the transformation jutsu." Emiko sighs, she'd displayed the jutsu so many times that it's become mundane to show it again. She holds up the basic handsign, transforming into Mizuki. "You pass." Mizuki smiles at her.

"Yeah." The sensei from before walks into the room.

"You will be promoted to academy level six. Those are the students who will be graduated this year, understood?"

"Hai, sensei."

* * *

"So you won't be in our class anymore Miko-chan..?" A pout is seen on Kiba's face, and Akamaru is giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Kiba, but they're promoting me to academy level six. I pledged I would get to jonin before Itachi, and I'm going to make my clan proud!" Emiko grins, determination shown on her face.

"When do you start?"

"On Monday."

"You promise you'll still come over, right?" Sachiko smiles brightly.

"Of course Kiba! You're my best friend!" He grins, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Cool. I'll walk you home." Emiko smiles thankfully, it was getting a bit dark, and she never liked the dark. "I'm sure everyone will miss you in our class. Especially Shiori."

"Shiori will be okay, she's still one of my bestest friends, like you Kiba." Kiba's face turns to one of slight irritation.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"I know you don't like each other, but try to get along while I'm gone, okay?" He sighs.

"Sure, fine

* * *

She takes a deep breath before opening the door to her new class. Most of the class was already there. All eyes fly to her and her face turns red.

"O-ohayo.."

"Emiko-chan! Welcome to our class! I'm Akira-sensei. Take a seat anywhere." She bites her lip, looking around. Some of her clan members glare at her, out of jealousy.

"Ano.."

"She could sit in between us." A young boy of about twelve pipes up. He has bandages on his cheeks and chin, his hair spiked up in all directions.

"Fantastic! Emiko-chan, go sit next to Izumo and Kotetsu." Emiko bows lightly before walking and sitting in between them.

"Arigato-gonzaimasu."

"No problem. I could tell your clan members don't want you next to them." Kotetsu answers.

"You're Itachi's little sister, right?" The other one, Izumo pipes up.

"Right."

"What a talented clan.." He mumbles.

"Itachi was in our class, you see. It's a bit surreal to see his seven-year-younger sister in our class as well." Kotetsu tells her.

"I see.."

"Alright class! Today we will be doing a survival exercise. You have five minutes to choose your teams of three." The class automatically starts moving, Emiko bites her lip, not knowing who to turn to.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, can I be on your team?" Kotetsu looks at Izumo and they share a look.

"Sorry Takashi. We already have our team of three." Izumo says. Emiko's eyes widen.

"Really?" Kotetsu laughs.

"Sure! You're in this class for a reason. Plus, who's better to look out for you than the Dynamic Duo of Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki?"

"You mean Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, right?" Izumo pipes up.

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" The two of them glare heatedly over Emiko's head, who in turn begins to giggle. They look down at her.

"What's so funny?" Izumo asks her.

"I think I'm going to like this class."

* * *

"How was your day in class Emiko-chan?" Kiba and Emiko are walking home from school.

"It was great! I made two new friends, and it was a lot more action instead of reading." When hearing she had new friends, Kiba looks to the ground. Noticing his look she laughs softly. "You're still always going to be my best friend Kiba-kun." He looks down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Of course! We'll be best friends forever. Pinky promise!" She sticks out her pinky and he lets out a wolfish grin, wrapping his pinky around hers.

"You graduate in a few months then, right?" Emiko nods.

"Right." Her face turns serious. "I'm going to make my clan proud."

"I think you already did." Kiba stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Sasuke is quieter than usual though. I guess it's because you're the only person he really talked to. I think he's jealous."

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous?"

"He's been trying to live up to Itachi's greatness, and then you come rushing behind him and go farther than him. I'd be pretty upset. I'd probably think it was unfair. Your parents weren't going to put you in academy to begin with."

"I didn't think of Sasuke.. I thought he wanted it as bad as I do."

"He was guaranteed to be in the academy, so I think he was just comfortable with that. You worked to be in the academy in general."

"I guess it payed off."

"I guess it did." They walk past a lake, seeing Sasuke practice the Fireball jutsu with their father. A medium-sized ball graces the top of the water, and Fugaku yells at Sasuke. Emiko starts to walk towards them, and Kiba puts a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. "I think you being there would make Sasuke feel worse."

"Okay.."

* * *

 ****As the months passed, her family became gradually more distant from each other. Itachi was suddenly always on missions, and before she knew it, it was time for Emiko's graduation. Mikoto went, only Mikoto. Her father was busy, Itachi was on a mission, and Sasuke: Sasuke just didn't go. Kiba and Shiori went too. Although the two hated each other, they would always come together when their best friend was involved. Eventually, Mikoto took the three of them to Yakiniku Q to celebrate.

"Do you know who's on your team yet?" Kiba asks, while taking a large bite out of his rib.

"No, but I hope I'm on a team with Izumo and Kotetsu. They're like big brothers to me now." Mikoto looks at her pointedly. "Though they would never replace Itachi and Sasuke." She adds.

"Of course not." Mikoto smiles.

The night was filled with laughter and happiness, though Emiko could not shake the feeling that something was missing. They arrived home later that night, Fugaku was in the study filling out paperwork. As Emiko began to walk up the stairs she sees Sasuke slam his bedroom door. She frowns.

"Don't get upset Emiko.. He's just being himself."

"Hai, Okaa-san."

* * *

"Team Eleven, led by Nara, Shikaku. Kamizuki, Izumo, Hagane, Kotetsu, and Uchiha, Emiko." Kotetsu and Izumo high five each other over Emiko's head, and she grins.

"Seems like a team that was meant to be." Izumo says.

"Nara, hmm?"

"I'm proud of each and every one of you." Akira says. "I hope to see you all blossom into powerful, reliable ninja of Konohagakure. Congratulations."

"Wanna get some lunch?" Kotetsu asks his two new teammates.

"My Okaa-san made lunch for my two teammates and I." Emiko grins, holding up a bag full of bentos.

"Great I'm starved." Kotetsu says, leading his teammates outside. They all sit under a tree, starting to open their lunch.

"I wonder what Shikaku-sensei is like.." Izumo says after mumbling a quick 'Itadakimasu' and beginning to eat.

"He's a Nara. Their clan specializes in shadow techniques." Emiko says before taking a bite. "Shikaku Nara is the head of his clan." Izumo looks up at her, a bit confused. "I read it in a book." Kotetsu grins.

"I'm so ready for our first mission as a team! There's nothing stopping us!" Emiko laughs. Over the months they had developed a team strategy. Izumo and Kotetsu were always the offense, while Emiko stood behind as support, firing jutsu from afar. Izumo recommended she start learning about medical ninjutsu, and the thought appealed to her.

"He has to be hardworking if he's the head of a clan.." Izumo says. Kotetsu continues ranting about his excitement at being a ninja.

"Emiko." Emiko's eyes lift to see her clan members of her graduating class. Kotetsu immediately stops talking and gives them a slight glare. Saying they were bullying her for the past few months was putting it lightly.

"Hai?" Emiko stands up, not looking them in the eyes.

"Oto-san told me he didn't think you would make it this far."

"Yeah, my Oto-san said you'll definitely die on the battle field."

"Not if we can help it." Izumo says, standing to Emiko's right. Kotetsu stays silent, standing to her left and giving her clan members a nasty glare.

"You should have just stayed a housewife, like the elders said."

"You guys should be proud of her. She's part of the head family and is accelerating quickly. If you're not proud you're jealous. Get lost before I beat you to a pulp." Kotetsu growls out. The male Uchiha rolls his eyes before they walk away.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I swear if I ever see those two again-"

"Kotetsu." Izumo puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"I think it's time for us to go meet our new sensei, don't you think?" Emiko breaks the silence, picking up her unfinished bento.

"Emiko-chan.." The young girl brushes past them and Izumo smacks Kotetsu on the back of his head.

"Nice going."

* * *

"How troublesome.. The Hokage has me teaching a bunch of brats." Shikaku mumbles as he leads the trio, his hands folded behind his head. They stop at a bench in front of a lake. Training ground twelve. "Okay, tell me about you guys."

"I'm Hagane, Kotetsu. I like figuring things out-"

"You mean you're nosy."

"I am not!" Kotetsu barks at Izumo. "Continuing. I hate repeating myself, hate boring things. I like to be entertained. My best friend is Kamizuki, Izumo."

"I see." Shikaku looks at Izumo.

"I'm Kamizuki, Izumo. I'm very excited to become a ninja and protect the village. I constantly have to keep that fool in check." Shikaku hums.

"And you?" Shikaku eyes the little girl.

"I am Uchiha, Emiko. I'm the youngest in my family to ever be a genin. It's a lot of pressure.." She lets out a small laugh. "My goal is to be an ANBU agent before thirteen. I want to beat my brother." She looks up, determined.

"ANBU before thirteen, hmm? You'll have to be qualified as a genin first."

"What do you mean?" Kotetsu asks. Shikaku sighs.

"Only about nine of the people who graduated will go on to be genin. I'd say you guys should just go back and spare my time." Emiko glares at the man. To him, it wasn't very intimidating.

"I worked very hard to be here. You will not send me back to the academy." Her glare intensifies.

"Maa, maa. You have to pass my training exercise first."

"Who are you?" Izumo glares at the man, realizing they hadn't been properly introduced.

"Me? I'm Nara, Shikaku. I like to play shogi with my son. I love my wife. I am the head of my family." He gazes at the students in front of him. "The exercise is simple, really.. You just have to find me within twenty-four hours." The man disappears from in front of them and the three of them jump up.

"Where did he go?" Emiko shouts.

"How do we find him, how do we find him?" Kotetsu runs his hands over his face.

"Let's split up. Every hour we meet right here with the places we've searched." Izumo suggests.

"But what if he moves?" Emiko pipes up.

"He couldn't have gone far."

* * *

After about half a day had passed the trio was worn out.

"Can I go to sleep now..?" Kotetsu groans. They had checked over the entire village, even the Nara compound a few times. "I could just fall asleep in a tree and make sure he doesn't come back.." Kotetsu yawns.

"You get two hours." Izumo says. Kotetsu grins sleepily, climbing up the nearest tree.

"I'll keep lookou- EHH?" He points at the tree across from him, Shikaku opens his eyes.

"Yo."

"Sh-Shikaku-sensei?"

"Huh. I guess you pass. Congrats." Shikaku hops down from the tree, looking at the lake. "Meet me here tomorrow at eleven."

"Hai, sensei!"

* * *

"Izumo and Kotetsu, hmm?" Emiko was sitting on Itachi's shoulders as he walked from the library.

"Mhmm."

"I think I remember them. It was such a long time ago." Emiko nods, laying her head on her arms, which were rested on Itachi's head. "How have your missions been going?"

"Babysitting, cat finding.. Kotetsu always complains but Izumo says that helping the village in any way should be an honor."

"Izumo is right."

"Yeah, I think so too." They stay in silence, and Itachi stops on a bridge over a river on their way home.

"Don't let Sasuke get you down, Emiko. He's just jealous." She stays quiet. "So are the other kids in the clan. They don't understand the work you've done to get here. They only see that you're here."

"Yeah." She answers him, more to satisfy him than to show her agreement.

"It was the same way when I graduated." He sits her on the edge of the bridge rail. "Sasuke loves you, Emiko. He'll come around." She doesn't look at him. "Don't let this slow you down. You still want to be in ANBU before thirteen, right?" She grins, looking up at him.

"Right."

"Hard work is like a glacier. People only see the achievement above the ocean, and not the hard work beneath."

* * *

"I'm sick of babysitting stupid brats while Shikaku-sensei naps outside!" Kotetsu yells, beginning to storm outside before Izumo grabs him by the shirt.

"We're assisting the village."

"BULL!" Emiko grins, entertaining the toddler in front of her with a rubber kunai.

"I don't mind." She speaks up, as the toddler slips the toy into his mouth. Just as Izumo's grip slips, a middle aged woman walks through the door, her arms full of groceries. Izumo rushes to help her and she gives him a grateful smile.

"Domo arigato-gonzaimasu."

"Okaa!" The toddler stands and runs to his mother.

"You can all leave, thank you again." The trio bows and walks out of the house. Kotetsu's arms are crossed in front of his chest, and he cannot stop mumbling. They had been a team for three months and were still doing D-rank missions. There was no way Sachiko was ranking up before her sixth birthday.

"Hmm? You're done? Okay. Let's go find another."

"Sensei, can we at least do something more exciting? Perhaps find something? Or help someone?" Kotetsu suggests.

"You've been helping people this entire time." Izumo deadpans.

"You know what? Let's call it a day. It's getting late and my wife will get mad at me."

"Tomorrow? Promise we'll get a better one tomorrow!" Kotetsu begs.

"Yeah, yeah. Ja ne." The trio began to walk to the Uchiha compound, as was customary for them at the end of the day.

"The chunin exams are coming up soon." Kotetsu says. "And all he keeps giving us are these stupid missions."

"He probably knows we aren't ready yet." Izumo says.

"Or he knows I'm not ready yet." Emiko suggests. The trio stays silent and Kotetsu looks down. "I'm sorry for holding you back.." She murmurs.

"You're just young, Emiko. We couldn't have asked for a better teammate." They stop in front of the compound.

"Goodnight." She gives them a small smile before turning and walking into the compound

 **A/N: Okay so this chapter is full of a lot of seemingly unnecessary information. All of it has a purpose in the grand scheme of things. My current goal is to somewhat catch it up to Diamond of Akatsuki. If you haven't checked out that story please do!**

 **Leave Reviews!**


End file.
